Lothon Randalhost
"I remember now how I was in the days of my youth. I thought myself stoic and detached, that I had already become jaded to the hardships of this world. Now I see how wrong I was. I was a sober young man, yes I'll give you that but I was also an optimist at heart. I saw then a greatness in this kingdom and in men of this world. I believed that the strength of man was his indomitable nature. That was what drove me, the thought that by showing strength in the face of my hardships and the strength of others when facing theirs could deliver a better future for us all. Not just for Hoffendale but all lands where indomitable men may live. But now, now I just do not know. I have never had such doubts. I have never before doubted my king or our allies. I did not doubt the strength of men before, but now... I wish that I could shake off these doubts, that I could once again be a strong leader for my people, a good advisor to my king, a better father to my sons. Osgarth now raises our armies while walling himself off further from those who most need our help. Dafin is a strong leader it is true. I had hopes that he and my king might stand together against these rogue gods but Osgarth will have no words with him and Dafin now expends his efforts playing politics over that toy city in the north. I wish for so much yet I can barely bring myself to stand from my bed each morn. I am not as strong as I once was, I know that. You might think that I fear the same has become of our kingdom and it's people but it is not so. It is not that I fear that the strength of men has faded, it is that I fear that it was never there to begin with." -Lothon Randalhost, in a letter to his wife. Duke Lothon Randalhost of Blackbrick was an important actor in the events in and around the War in the Silence. History Early Life Lothon was born the eldest son of Duke Arvin Randalhost in the year 670 LN. As the heir to the Dukedom of Kurtland, he was expected to become versed in the traditional white magick of the Randalhost family, although Lothon showed greater interest in spells more ostentatious than mere curative incantations. Close in age to the future King Osgarth and Prince Dartan, he befriended both, remaining a good friend to Osgarth throughout their youth. Lothon inherited the title of Duke upon the passing of his father. With this came the responsibility of attending to the crownless king, a task which weighed heavily upon Lothon and soon hardened him to the world. During this time Lothon married, rather late for a man of his station, and sired two sons. True Nobility Lothon was asked personally by King Osgarth to respond to the letter he had received from Lucius Hightower. At first he questioned his king's choice, suggesting that a younger man be sent and when Lothon eventually agreed to depart he did so reluctantly. Meeting with his fellow nobles upon the ship ''Stormtamer ''they departed to Vhir. Unimpressed by the news of the Heir and the Sirithi hordes, Lothon felt assured that the combined might of Etan's greatest kingdoms could quash the uprising in short order. He encouraged his companions to make haste back to Etan to prepare for war. Lothon was shocked upon the revelation that King Solrei IV has sided with the Heir in the conflict. Once confident of victory, he became more and more unsure as the Heir went from victory from victory, culminating at the battle at the Falkanah Plains, where Lothon was scarred by the fire of Ithmite's spawn. Lothon's journey came to an end when the noble group stormed G'Yass and slew the Heir in combat. Return to Blackbrick Randalhost returned home a different man. Although at first he harboured some hope that he might prove valuable as a mediator between the now crowned King Sanctus II and Osgarth, he found himself unable to convince his king of Dafin's strength of character. Lothon persisted in his efforts but his journey had left its mark. Lothon left Hoffendale's capital and journeyed back to Kurtland a dejected man. Southern Diplomacy When the threat of the Cult of Tiamat grew to large to ignore Lothon was sent south along Duke Gurdrak as the face of the Hoffendale Bosch. Lothon performed his duties but did not strive beyond them, generally supporting the motions of King Sanctus II. Lothon was present during the invasion of Vhir, dusting off his arcane skills to lend them in the fight against the Dragon Queen. Abilities Lothon was a distinguished mage, well versed in the technicalities of magick. He also had some knowledge in the field of medicine and was competent in curative spells. Category:Characters Category:Hoffendale